Lost Love
by lilsweetsnowyangel
Summary: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! A one-shot about Kagome being a princess who fell in love with Inuyasha, a hanyou. Her father forces her to marry a Prince. Will Kagome marry the Prince or decide to stay true to her feelings toward Inuyasha?


**Hi this is my first story so if please if it's bad tell me so I can fix it and also if you want to add so ideas to this story just let me know. This story is basically about Kagome is a Princess of the North Kingdom of Japan and Inuyasha is a half demon. Kagome is force to marry a Prince of the East kingdom. She had no choice but to marry him but on that day she killed herself because she can't marry a man that she does not love. After 250 years Kagome's reincarnation comes to Japan for high school and meet Inuyasha and his friends. Will they continue a love that had never had an ending to or will they just repeat the mistake they did 250 years ago. **

**

* * *

**

**Continuing Love**

**Prologue **

In a light color room there was a man and a women sat next to his daughter while she was peacefully sleeping. She fainted in front of the castle gates. She was spending the day with Inuyasha. Kagome was starting to wake up when she heard her father's voice.

"Kagome are you all right?" asked her father the king in a very worried voice.

"Kagome how are you feeling? You fainted for 4 hours." asked her mother the queen as she looked at her daughter with a scared face. Princess Kagome laid down on her sakura pink bed. It has been just 4 hours since she had fainted. Her snow like skin looked even paler in her white night groom. Her raven dark mid back hair was left down. Around her neck you can see a necklace with a pink stone called the Jewel of the Four Soul. This was a gift from her love, Inuyasha. She looked around but only saw her parent who were beside her and no one else.

"Father where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she realized that her beloved it hanyou was not here by her side where she last saw him.

"You still miss that dirty half demon!" yelled her father.

"Dear don't yell at her she just woke up." said Kagome's mom who was trying to clam down her husband. Unlike Kagome's dad, Her mom understand why Kagome asked that question.

"Why can't I here we are worried about her she thinks about nobody but that stupid dirty hanyou." yelled the king as he looked at his wife with a look of disbelief.

"Father how can you say such thing about Inuyasha. What's the matter if he is a half demon. He is much more better than those evil demons and human who we are at war at." Kagome yelled as she was to believe her father the king would say such a thing about the love of her life.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME YOUR FATHER AND KING OF THIS LAND LIKE THAT.L SHOULD TELL MY MEN TO SEARCH THE LAND AND KILL HIM IF THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO FREE YOU FROM HIM." her father yelled out of angry but didn't show any sign of bluffing which means he was serious about the idea.

"Please don't hurt him father please." Kagome cried out as tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall or like the rain.

"Kagome we have something we need to tell you. I know this is a bad time, but we need you to marry the Prince of the East Kingdom." said Kagome's mom not wanting to tell her.

"I thought we are at war with them." Kagome asked as she try to stop more bittersweet tears from coming out.

"This war has continue too long we both though we need to end this war so we decided that if you marry them therefore the war will end." her mother explain hoping her daughter will understand.

" Can't we just win the war." asked Kagome when her tears now are rolling down one by one.

"We can't that's why you have to get marry because we wasted lots of money on this war and that now sooner or later they will break our forces and come here and slaughter everyone children and elders or is that hanyou just too much important than the people of our land" said Kagome's dad getting more angry by the second.

"Dear don't force her it isn't her job to do this." said Kagome's mom trying to defend Kagome.

"No he's right it my job so no one will get hurt beside I don't what others to die just because of, my own selfishness.

"That's the right choice Kagome." Kagome's dad stated.

"Are you ok with this decision Kagome?" questioned the queen who didn't want her daughter to regret this for the rest of her life.

"I'm ok mom." said Kagome hiding the sadness in her heart.

"Do you want to tell Inuyasha about this." suggested her mom.

"No" said Kagome not wanting to face Inuyasha knowing she will regret the instant she saw his face.

**Day of Wedding**

Princess Kagome was in her room getting ready for the wedding she told her servants to wait outside for her. When they left she locked the door and then walked up to her bow and arrows. She though _I'm sorry mom dad and sorry Inuyasha. _She grabbed an arrow and stabbed it in to her heart. Rose red blood was everywhere at the point she should feel pain she felt free and happy because she will not be marrying a man she doesn't love. With all her heart she loved only Inuyasha. In her hand she was holding the necklace the symbol of their love.

"Inuyasha I love you." whispered Kagome as a tear roll down her cheeks and she closed her eyes for the every last time.

* * *

Tell me what you think.


End file.
